Right and Wrong
by Tyla and Bet
Summary: Three kids of the Big Three. Monster attacks. "My mother told me that he was only supposed to be a dream." "Daughter of Hades." "Son of Zeus." "Daughter of Poseidon." Lex. Ethan. Liliana.
1. Disclaimer

_I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians._

_I do not own Heroes of Olympus._

_This setting happens after Son of Neptune. When the heroes have a little rest in between._

_The only things I own are my characters-_

_Liliana, Ethan, and Alexandra "Lex"._

_No flames please._

_~SilverKnight121_


	2. Children of Three

"Come on, Lex!" Liliana shouted gleefully from the top of the mountain, dragging her bag with her. "Come on, Ethan!"

Let us introduce ourselves. Liliana is 12 years old, I'm 14, and Ethan's 14 too. And we've been having strange dreams and... monster encounters, for the last year.

We were trying to escape.

Liliana acted like this was all a joke, but I knew that she knew it was serious business and we could get killed.

From the hill, Liliana turned back and she was about to say something, but screamed.

"AHH!"

Ethan and I hurriedly came up the mountain. Liliana had fell unconscious. There were seven teenagers. _Armed._

"...Never going to shadow travel again." A girl said. She had choppy brown hair that looked uneven but beautiful in a way, and I couldn't tell the colors of her eyes.

"It's not that bad." A dark-skinned girl teased. The other girl rolled her eyes at her.

Ethan was the first to recover from shock. "Who in the world are you?" He asked, surprisingly calm.

A blonde girl looked at him strangely like he had four heads.

"Half-blood." I heard her mutter to her friends. _What?_

"Excuse me, what?" I asked, annoyed. A boy with sea-blue eyes stared at me.

"Half-blood." The blonde said, as if that explained everything. She noticed my puzzled expression. "Demigod." She confirmed.

I raised my eyebrows at Ethan, and he nodded. I looked away.

"True." He said. "They're telling the truth." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Lie Detector."

Liliana stirred. I gently crouched over her and shook her. I realized that she strangely... Looked like the blue-eyed kid.

One thought crossed my mind.

_Daughter of Hades._

I didn't know what it meant, but I blurted it out.

"Daughter of Hades." I said quickly. The seven kids stared at me.

"How did you know?" The blue eyed boy said.

I was speechless, so shrugged.

"Son of Zeus." Ethan muttered. I stared at him strangely.

Liliana burst up.

"Son of Poseidon." She exclaimed.

The seven kids stared at us in shock.

"My name's Liliana." Liliana said quietly. The blonde girl nodded. "Seems like a good idea." She answered. "My name's Annabeth."

"Percy."

"Piper."

"Jason."

"Hazel."

"Frank."

"The one and only... Leo!"

I shrugged.

"Hmm. I'm Lex. Mr. Lie Detector here is Ethan."

Ethan nudged me hard. I didn't wince.

Annabeth nodded to her friends. "I'm sure of it. They must be-"

Jason shrugged. "They don't look so-"

"I think they might be-"

"Guys!" Piper tapped one of their shoulders.

"I think they might actually be-"

"You know, it might just be true-"

"_Guys_...?" Piper looked frustrated. They completely ignored her.

"No, it's not possible, Leo. They just-"

"Annabeth, we've already told you, they're-"

"GUYS!" Piper screamed, stomping her foot. They all turned to look at her in shock, then guilty.

I turned to Liliana, who tried to stay calm. Unfortunately her ADHD burst.

"Um, what's a demigod? And what do you keep talking about? And, um... what might we be?"

That girl could talk a mile away.

"Big-"

"Three-"

"Children-"

"Prophecy-"

Annabeth took charge and stepped forward.

"What we're trying to say is, a prophecy said that we would find three Big Three kids here, one day."

"Big Three kids?" I asked, stunned.

She sighed. "Children of the gods-Big Three, meaning the three strongest gods; Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades." She said.

Just then, the shadows around me bent and started dancing around.

I've always seen this as a part of me. Wherever I went it would be a little shady and dark. But now I knew what it meant.

"Daughter of Hades." I muttered.

Annabeth nodded warily. The other six looked at Ethan and Liliana too, as if they were expecting shadows to dance around them too.

Liliana was a little different. A green, glowing trident floated on top of her head, as she tried to grab the mist. Then she stiffened.

"Daughter of Poseidon." She muttered, realizing.

A lightning bolt appeared on top of Ethan's head. Don't tell me how I knew it was a lightning bolt. It was capped on both ends with some kind of bronze, and it was flickering a dangerous blue.

"Son of Zeus." He muttered.


End file.
